Le Pari
by Blue Nessae
Summary: Slash, one-shot — Une dispute de trop éclate entre Sandy et Zorro. En "bons" mecs, ils font non, pas une baston un pari stupide. Oui, mais ce pari ne cacherait-il pas un jeu plus secret et dangereux? –Avec mes excuses, je ne terminerai pas cette fanfic.
1. un Pari stupide

Ouaaaaaaiiiiis! Je suis la première! Je suis la première! Ok, en vérité, cette fanfic n'était absolument pas prévue pour être postée ici. Au départ, je l'ai écrite pour être publiée dans mon fanzine. Seulement, à chaque fois que je passe dans le coin, cela me donne le cafard de voir que personne n'a été capable de pondre une fanfic sur un de mes mangas préférés!!! Grrrrrr, méchants fans! Ah, je me dois de vous prévenir, je suis fanfictieuse de yaoi à l'origine, donc...  
Homophobes s'abstenir!  
Sinon, les précautions d'usage: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...  
...  
...  
Désolée, gros coup de déprime... (Je les veuuuuuux!)  
... mais appartiennent à la Shueisha.

Le Pari  
ou  
les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

«Répète un peu si tu l'oses!  
— Je vais me gêner!  
— Alors vas-y!  
— Hors de question que je bouffe de ce truc.  
— La raison?  
— Je n'aime pas le vert.  
— T'as vu tes cheveux  
— Les légumes verts, pauvre idiot!  
— Ils sont toujours moins écurants que ta couleur, crétin fini!  
— ...  
— ...  
— T'es mort!»  
Zorro dégaina, Sandy jeta sa cigarette. VLAN! Nami les mit à égalité par K.O.  
«Vous allez arrêter vos bêtises, oui ou non?   
— Immédiatement Nami-chérie!  
— Sale petite peste.  
— Parle pas comme ça de la jolie Nami, ignoble barbare!»  
Zorro renifla avec mépris. «On dirait un gentil petit toutou bien brave, qui fait le beau en bavant et agite la queue dès qu'il voit sa maîtresse. En fait, c'est bien ce que tu es: un clébard qui aboie mais ne sait pas mordre.  
— Là...»  
BLAM!  
«C'est pas bientôt fini?!! J'en ai marre, je me tire! Je vous laisse à vos enfantillages.» Nami sortit de la cabine en portant son assiette et son verre. Juste avant que la porte ne claque, les quatre garçons et Chopper l'entendirent bougonner «... de vrais mômes.» Puis ce fut le silence.  
«Bon débarras! grogna Zorro.  
— Tu l'as fait fuir, abruti.  
— Arrête ton char d'amoureux transi, attardé manifeste!  
— Elle a oublié son dessert...»  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent à temps pour voir Luffy fourrer une énorme part de gâteau dans sa bouche distendue.  
«LUFFY! C'EST LA PART DE NAMI-CHÉRIE!  
— TU NOUS CASSES LES PIEDS AVEC TA NAMI!  
— POURQUOI, T'ES JALOUX?»  
  
SLASSH...  
  
Une mèche blonde glissa à terre. Une veine palpitait au front de l'escrimeur.  
«Non mais ça va pas la tête?  
— Sandy a raison, renchérit Pipo. Vous prenez tout ça beaucoup trop à cur! N'est-ce pas Luffy?  
— Passe-moi le rhum.  
— Jamais... je... ne... serai... jaloux... pour... cette... sale... petite... peste. PIGÉ?  
— Alors c'est pour moi.»  
Sandy ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire. Zorro et Pipo le regardèrent d'un air choqué et bouche bée, l'horreur en plus sur le visage du premier. Luffy et Chopper se contentaient d'une moue perplexe.  
«Bien sûr! continua Sandy, fier et impassible. Quel homme ne désirerait pas posséder mon corps?»  
La mine de deux des pirates s'allongea d'un pied. Les deux autres retournèrent au gâteau auquel plus personne ne faisait attention. Retrouvant l'usage de leurs membres, Zorro fit un bond en arrière tandis que Pipo pointa Sandy du doigt en bégayant: «Tu... tu... tu es...  
— Le plus grand dragueur qu'ait connu la piraterie! Vu mon charme et ma maestria, aucun homme ne peut rivaliser avec moi dans le domaine de la séduction. Et sûrement pas une espèce de grand dégingandé à tête de petit pois!»  
Le front empourpré, Zorro hurla: «O.K., on règle ça d'homme à homme! Suis-moi.  
— Où?  
— Sur le pont, abruti! On ne va quant même pas se battre dans la cuisine.  
— Oh, un instant, j'ai cru que... Enfin, d'homme à homme, après que j'aie vanté ma beauté et mon élégance...»  
Le rouge se répandit sur les joues de l'escrimeur, ce qui jura horriblement avec ses cheveux. «... tu voulais...»  
Sandy avança d'un pas, Zorro recula de deux. «... enfin, tu vois...»  
Luffy et Chopper continuaient à s'empiffrer. «... avec moi...»  
Zorro, coincé contre la table et les yeux exorbités, crispa ses doigts sur Wadô Ichimonji alors que le souffle du blondinet frôlait légèrement son menton. Les yeux bleus le dévoraient, le scrutait avec gourmandise, guettant une réponse de sa part. L'escrimeur déglutit avec difficulté. En face de lui, deux lèvres soyeuses s'entrouvrirent lentement.  
«... te mesurer dans un concours de drague.» Deux grands BOUM. Pipo et Zorro s'étaient ramassés.  
«Crétin!/ Imbécile!  
— Bein quoi? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée?»  
Zorro souffla, rassuré bien qu'agacé: «Désolé, mais ce genre de choses ne m'intéresse pas.  
— Tu veux dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles?  
— MAIS NON ABRUTI!  
— Ah... Alors avoue-le.  
— Quoi?  
— Que tu es mort de frousse à l'idée de perdre la face lorsque je prouverai à tous que je te suis supérieur. Et pas qu'un peu!  
— Peuh! Pour ces sottises, je te laisse volontiers le titre. Roi des débilités...»  
Pipo intervint: «Alors tu déclares forfait devant Sandy?  
— JE NE DÉCLARE PAS FORFAIT PUISQUE JE NE JOUE PAS! Occupe-toi de tes oignons ou je te les élime en fines tranches!»  
Pipo regretta d'être intervenu.  
«Alors, quelles sont tes conditions? demanda Zorro, subitement décidé.  
— Tous les coups sont permis.  
— Le but?  
— Être le premier à embrasser Nami-chérie.  
— QUOI?!»  
  
Les hublots vibrèrent sous les ondes de choc cumulées de deux voix. Luffy et Chopper levèrent la tête, cheveux et fourrure impeccablement tirés en arrière, puis la replongèrent dans leur assiette. Enfin, assiette... Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'ils s'en passaient. «Pourquoi elle? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne me plaît absolument pas!  
— Justement, c'est parfait pour toi! L'important dans le jeu de séduction est de garder la tête froide...  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire, là...» les coupa de nouveau Pipo. Le pirate se retrouva tout à coup avec sur la tête la bosse qui lui pendait au nez depuis tout à l'heure.  
«De toute façon, je reviens sur ma décision. Hors de question que je séduise cette petite fourbe. Trouve autre chose.  
— Essaie de séduire. Froussard.  
— Répète!  
— T'as peur des femmes, des vraies.  
— Je ne supporte pas cette fille, pourquoi ferai-je ça?  
— On dit que l'amour est très proche de la haine, tu le savais?  
— Vraiment? À ce jeu-là, autant avouer tout de suite que tu es amoureux de moi, non?»  
Sandy resta la bouche grande ouverte, rougit légèrement et se tourna vers ses fourneaux.  
«Ne dis pas de bêtise, reprit-il en ôtant une casserole du feu. Pour ma part, le duel a déjà commencé. Si tu n'y prends pas part, je considérerai cela comme une victoire pure et simple. Et tu seras bon pour en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.  
— Ou des tiens.»  
Zorro soupira.  
«Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix avant d'avoir obtenu ce que tu veux, n'est- ce pas?  
— Gagné!» dit Sandy en faisant volte-face, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Zorro resta de marbre. Pipo s'avança vers lui, le front et les yeux baissés, son menton pincé entre deux doigts, dans l'attitude typique d'une pose communément nommée du-mec-ténébreux-qui-sait-tout-ou-croit-tout- savoir-et-se-la- pète.  
«Si tu veux, Zorro, tu peux bénéficier de la connaissance et de l'expérience d'un véritable séducteur...  
— Qui t'a dit que je l'aiderai? le coupa Sandy d'un ton mordant.  
— Sois pas aussi égocentrique! Y a pas que toi qui plaît aux filles.   
— Tu veux dire... Que tu lui donnerais des conseils?  
— En effet, c'est ce que je vais faire! Et tu verras que malgré sa maladresse et ses cheveux, c'est lui qui gagnera!  
— Tu paries? demanda Sandy, hilare.  
— Malgré mes cheveux, hein?»  
Pipo devint livide tout à coup. «Euh... Bon, Zorro, premier cours ce soir dans nos quartiers, d'accord?  
— Hé, les gars! Soyez sympa, attendez-moi pour le commencer, d'accord? lança Sandy.  
— Moi aussi, moi aussi!  
— Luffy? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses?  
— Bah... Si Sandy est là, il fera sûrement des sandwichs, pis des en-cas, pis des gâteaux, pis des cocktails, p...   
— C'est bon! On a compris!  
— ... our tenir le coup!  
— Et pourquoi j'en ferai pour tout le monde?  
— Pas tout le monde, juste moi!  
— D'accord... Pourquoi en ferai-je juste pour toi?  
— Bah, tu peux t'en faire pour toi aussi...  
— Luffy...  
— Parce que je suis le capitaine!  
— Parfois on se demande comment on fait pour être sous tes ordres...  
— Pareuceuh queuh c'est moi le-plus-cos-taud!  
— Pffff...»  
Sandy souffla et se tourna vers Zorro. Ce dernier observait fixement Luffy, et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Puis, prenant conscience d'être lui-même l'objet d'une attention particulière, il lança à Sandy un regard mauvais et sortit de la cabine. Mais même la porte fermée, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre les cris d'accusation de Pipo qui constatait avec dépit que pas la moindre miette n'avait échappé aux deux tourbillons sur pattes.  
  
L'après-midi passa lentement, se traînant d'autant plus que la soirée était attendue. Enfin, le moment arriva. Cette nuit-là, le silence des cieux sombres et des sphères allumées fut troublé par d'immenses éclats de rire saccadés, limite hystériques, et Sandy se réveilla le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur.  
  
Le Vogue-Merry continuait tranquillement son bonhomme de chemin sur la Route de tous les périls. Ce vaillant petit navire fendait bravement les flots, se moquant de la chaleur qui s'abattait sur son pont, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de son équipage: Luffy, Chopper et Pipo, n'en pouvant plus après une bataille d'eau mémorable, s'étaient effondrés à même les planches. Nami inspectait ses précieux mandariniers et Sandy la suivait de près, l'éventant avec un immense feuille de palmier (ce qui faisait très romantique, d'après ses dires...). Seul Zorro bravait la canicule, soulevant imperturbablement ses haltères en un rythme régulier. L'unique fille de la bande fut celle qui brisa le lourd silence emplit par le crissement des grillons, je veux dire la cacophonie assourdissante que faisaient les garçons en ronflant: «Sandy, tu peux déplacer celui-ci d'un mètre vers la droite, s'il-te-plaît?  
— Tout de suite, Nami-chérie!  
— Laisse, je vais le faire.»  
Nami et Sandy se tournèrent vers Zorro, étonnés. Le blondinet afficha un grand sourire moqueur tandis que Nami fronçait les sourcils, puis agita la main en disant: «Bof, si tu y tiens, pourquoi pas.  
— Si cela te fait plaisir, il ne m'en faut pas plus, tout ce que tu me demanderas me conviendra, Nami» fit Zorro avec ce qui se voulait un sourire séducteur.  
La jeune fille resta interdite, puis haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers la proue: «Fais ça bien, surtout.» Zorro prit la pelle et son courage à deux mains et se mit à creuser.  
  
«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!» Nami, blême, contemplait le trou béant dans lequel reposaient des lambeaux de racines. Puis elle tourna ses regards vers l'arbre, enfoncé dans le sol comme un piquet, qui penchait dangereusement. Son incrédulité s'estompa un peu, ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle avait la bouche béante. Elle la ferma dans un claquement de mauvais augure. Enfin, ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à un Zorro en sueur, le polo ruiné par la terre et les morceaux de verdure qui s'y étaient incrustés, le pantalon ne valant guère mieux. Vaguement conscient que le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances de la propriétaire, il éprouva un intérêt des plus subits pour les outils avec lesquels il s'était escrimé pendant près d'une heure.  
«ZORRO! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS?»  
Puis sans attendre: «Quand on ne sait pas jardiner on ne se propose pas pour une opération aussi délicate! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête? Je peux savoir? Regarde, il est foutu à présent! Et c'était un de mes plus beaux spécimens! Il venait tout juste d'atteindre son plein développement! Quel imbécile... non, l'imbécile c'est moi pour t'avoir laissé toucher à mes plants... quel crétin tu fais! Vraiment, comment...  
— C'EST-BON-TAIS-TOI-J'AI-COMPRIS!»  
Les conseils de Pipo contenaient entre autres les recommandations de ne jamais contredire la femme qu'on désirait séduire, ni, surtout pas, lui crier dessus, mais c'en était trop pour Zorro. Il ne pouvait plus supporter une injure de plus de la part de cette petite peste.  
«C'est bon, sois tranquille! Je ne recommencerai plus! Je déteste le jardinage, alors va pas t'imaginer que j'ai fait ça pour le plaisir. Et je laisse tomber. Ras-le-bol, merde! Franchement, si dès le début ça se passe comme ça, autant arrêter la casse tout de suite! Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter alors que tu ne savais pas ce que je valais avec une pioche et de te tirer sans même venir de temps en temps venir jeter un coup d'il? T'es sure que t'y tiens tant que ça à tes légumes? Parce que c'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné.»  
Nami le regarda avec des yeux ronds s'éloigner vers les quartiers des garçons. Un silence impressionnant déploya sa chaise longue sur le pont, troublé seulement par les gloussements étouffés de Sandy et de Pipo.  
«Je ne devrais pas, fit Pipo en se tenant les côtes. J'ai parié sur lui et vu que je l'ai conseillé hier, j'ai une chance sur deux pour m'en prendre une, mais c'était trop...  
— WOUAHAHAHAHA!» éclata Sandy dans un fou-rire gargantuesque.  
Cependant, il se calma bien vite.  
«Bon, je vais aller le voir, dit-il en essuyant une larme au coin de son il. Si on le laisse trop longtemps dans cet état d'esprit, il va vraiment vouloir arrêter, et je me marre trop pour laisser faire ça!  
— Bon courage mec!  
— Merci, mais c'est plutôt d'inspiration dont je vais avoir besoin.» Sur ce, il sauta sur ses pieds et prit le chemin que Zorro venait d'emprunter.  
  
Sandy poussa la porte. Les quartiers des garçons, comme toutes les pièces dotées de hublots et situées près du niveau de la mer, étaient plongés dans la pénombre jusqu'à mi-hauteur. Le plafond, lui, se trouvait illuminé par les rayons dansants du soleil que l'eau réfléchissait. Le temps que ses yeux s'adaptent, Zorro demeura introuvable. Quelques instants plus tard, il le repéra, accroupi dans l'obscurité de derrière le canapé, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. L'escrimeur le fixait, le regard mordant et aiguisé. Sandy se mordit les joues. C'était pas le moment de se moquer! Il s'approcha. Zorro se renfrogna. Le blondinet laissa un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.  
Arf arf! Mais c'est qu'il est trop trognon avec son petit air dépité! Bon alors, je m'amuse un peu ou pas? Allez hop! Et puis...  
«... Comment t'as fait pour t'en mettre jusque dans les cheveux?»  
Ouah le regard! Maman j'en ai les genoux qui tremblent. Tiens, Géant vert ouvre la bouche, il a arrêté de bouder.  
«On peut savoir ce que tu fais là? Tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure? J'ai pas crié assez fort ou l'amour n'a d'oreilles que pour son objet? Je laisse tomber. Kapout. Terminé. J'préfère encore perdre un pari stupide que d'avoir à subir ce genre de... d'humiliation débile et pénible une nouvelle fois.  
— Faut dire que t'as pas vraiment la main verte, à défaut des cheveux.»  
Regard noir.  
«Je peux savoir qui t'a soufflé cette brillante idée?»  
Regard nuages-d'orage-qui-lancent-des-éclairs et dents roulement-de-tonnerre.  
«Pipo.»  
Là, pensa le blondinet, t'es mort, mon vieux Pipo. Comme quoi t'avais raison! À moins que tonton Sandy n'arrange le coup... Le problème, c'est qu'il ne joue son rôle de chevalier servant qu'auprès des zolies demoiselles en détresse...  
Pendant ce temps, Zorro était retourné dans un silence obstiné.  
À têtu, têtu et demi...  
  
Sandy se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posa ses pieds sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et sortit son paquet de clopes.  
«T'en veux une?»  
Nouveau regard noir sans plus de mâchoires desserrées. Le cuistot risqua un coup d'il discret et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.  
«T'as jamais essayé, c'est ça?  
— Bon sang, mais t'es encore là, toi? J'ai pas été assez clair, ou ta cervelle est tellement embrumée par ce poison que tu ne comprends plus ce qu'on te dit?»  
Pour toute réponse, Sandy lui tendit la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.   
«Vas-y, tu vas voir, c'est dégueulasse mais ça détend.  
— Mais c'est pas vrai! T'es vraiment lourd comme mec! On te l'a déjà dit, ça, au mo- hum...?!  
— Ouais» fit le blondinet, fermant le clapet de l'autre en lui glissant entre les lèvres l'extrémité humide. Zorro inspira profondément sous le coup de la surprise et s'étouffa à moitié. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle pour une énième invective, Sandy commenta: «Bien, il faut toujours y aller franco la première fois. Ça brûle sur le moment, mais la douleur s'atténue rapidement, tu vas voir...»  
Petite pause, un instant de répit pour juger l'adversaire... Grande inspiration, et on se lance dans l'arène: «C'est comme pour les filles.»  
Nouvel étranglement de monsieur Muscles.  
Il n'est décidément pas fait pour le tabagisme, celui-là... Ça ne fait rien, poursuivons comme si de rien n'était.  
«Les premières fois que tu tentes de séduire une fille, l'enthousiasme te fait brûler les étapes, tu ne sais pas bien t'y prendre et le manque d'expérience te fait perdre tous tes moyens. Tu t'y crames les doigts. Puis petit à petit, l'habitude venant, tu oublies de te concentrer sur chaque geste, de réfléchir à chaque parole pour agir avec naturel. Et c'est à ce moment que ton charme se révèle au grand jour. Tu deviens un soleil rayonnant vers lequel se tournent les plus belles fleurs dont la Terre est couverte.»  
Sandy quitta le centre du canapé pour se rapprocher de Zorro. Il se tenait à présent face à son profil. L'escrimeur, étant enfin parvenu à avoir un semblant de contrôle sur sa cigarette, reposait sans plus de retenue contre le mur, le corps entièrement détendu.  
Ça lui fait de l'effet à ce point-là?! Sans rire, faut vraiment qu'il se tienne éloigné du tabac... Remarque, la prochaine fois qu'on me demandera de quelle manière on peut vaincre à coup sûr Zorro Roronoa, j'aurai la réponse: «Offrez-lui une clope avant le combat, et ce sera la cigarette du condamné.»...  
Les yeux mi-clos, Zorro tira une rapide bouffée, puis se tourna vers son camarade.  
«Les fumeurs sont censés se tenir compagnie, non?  
— Si. T'as raison, j'vais m'en griller une aussi.»  
  
Sandy sortit une deuxième cigarette du paquet, la porta à sa bouche d'une main et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Zorro de l'autre. Le jeune escrimeur eut un mouvement de recul vite maîtrisé et laissa Sandy approcher son visage du sien. Le blondinet avait noté malgré lui le frémissement de la peau au contact de la sienne, la dilatation des pupilles sous l'effet de la surprise et enfin l'abandon à son égard de la cigarette et des lèvres qui la tenaient. Une sensation familière lui tordit les entrailles. Une sensation qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir pour un homme. Il se rejeta vivement en arrière. Zorro le regarda, un peu perdu.  
«Je t'ai brûlé?»  
Oui. Profondément.  
«Non, j'ai reçu une cendre dans l'il.»  
Géant vert l'observa encore quelques secondes, soupçonneux, et finit par lâcher le morceau. Il se cala de nouveau contre le mur et dit, comme s'il reprenait une conversation qui n'avait jamais été interrompue: «J'accepte de poursuivre le pari. Mais je refuse de continuer à draguer Nami.»  
Intérieurement, Sandy soupira. Ce serait certainement moins amusant, mais ça valait mieux qu'un arrêt pur et simple.  
«Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. Je peux bien te faire cette petite concession.»  
Il se tut un instant pour réfléchir aux nouvelles modalités.  
«À la prochaine île qu'on abordera, on se mettra à la recherche d'une fête de village ou d'un bal quelconque, et le concours reprendra. Il concernera l'ensemble des jeunes filles qui seront présentes. Ça te va?»  
Zorro eut une petite moue boudeuse en éteignant sa cigarette contre sa semelle.  
«Oui. C'est mieux.»  
Sandy sourit et, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, se pencha vers lui, la main tendue vers les cheveux poussiéreux. D'un geste vif, l'escrimeur lui saisit le poignet.  
«Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire?»  
Mazette, rapide la vitesse avec laquelle il se remet...  
«Rien, juste vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de tes cheveux ou si du gazon avait poussé sur ton crâne.  
— Crétin.»  
Zorro se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
«Où vas-tu?  
— Ça te regarde?  
— Disons que si tu sors faire la peau à Pipo, il faudra que je prépare une portion de moins au dîner, ce soir.  
— Dans ce cas, sers-nous du rab' plutôt...» dit Géant vert, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
Mais il faut croire que le ciel était avec Pipo ce jour-là. Alors que Zorro réapparaissait sur le pont, Luffy se mit à s'égosiller: une terre était en vue. L'escrimeur s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du capitaine.  
«C'est quoi comme île?  
— Tiens, tu as fini ta petite crise?  
— O.K., c'est bon Nami, pas la peine d'en rajouter.... Bon, c'est quelle île? reprit-il tandis qu'un ricanement retroussait les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
— Magallian.  
— Elle est habitée?  
— À quoi te sert de demander le nom si tu ne connais pas la géographie de la Route?  
— Elle est habitée?  
— Oui, mais nous ne visiterons pas ses villes ce soir, ni demain. À la limite, on pourrait y être demain avant la tombée de la nuit.  
— Elle est si grande que ça?  
— Non. La difficulté réside dans les courants très forts et contraires à notre cap. Même si on ne veut pas accéder aux ports de Magallian, on ne peut les éviter. Et comme notre capitaine a décidé de visiter le port principal et l'île elle-même, nous descendrons deux fois à terre: demain dans la matinée et après-demain soir, si tout se passe bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois chercher un endroit où mouiller cette nuit.»  
  
Le lendemain matin, l'équipage se scinda en trois équipes. Pipo et Nami restèrent sur le bateau et Chopper ne voulait pas quitter Luffy. Sandy et Zorro formèrent donc le dernier groupe. Lorsque ces deux-là se mirent en route, on put suivre leur progression sans aucune difficulté: des nuées d'oiseaux s'envolaient sur leur passage, effrayés par leurs engueulades. Après une bonne heure de marche, les deux pirates arrivèrent à une cascade. Un torrent leur barrait la route pour se jeter dans un dénivelé assez important. Mais apparemment, les autochtones devaient avoir leurs habitudes dans le coin puisqu'un tronc d'arbre avait été posé de façon à relier les deux rives. Zorro s'accroupit pour ôter ses chaussures.  
«Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu risques de glisser si tu ne les retires pas.  
— Je risquerais surtout de m'abîmer les pieds! Hors de question. Contrairement à certain, mon corps est mon arme, et j'en prends soin!  
— À coups de bains moussants...  
— Parce que mon charme est une protection! Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir des femmes.  
— Avance au lieu de débiter tes âneries.»  
Ses chaussures sur l'épaule, Zorro fit un premier pas assuré sur l'arbre et continua de même. Sandy le suivit, montrant un sens de l'équilibre de qualité équivalente. Seulement, il arrive parfois que Zorro ait raison. Et ce fut le cas cette fois-ci: à mi-tronc, la semelle de Sandy dérapa. Cet incident fort fâcheux avait pour cause l'humidité de l'écorce de cet arbre de la famille des palétuviers formant un angle approximatif de quatre-vingt quatre degrés avec les berges du torrent et autorisant de ce fait la circulation d'une rive à l'autre, écorce imbibée par la fine mais compacte brume provoquée par la chute de quelques centaines de litres d'eau à la seconde, l'humidité, donc, qui entraîna un manque d'adhérence aux conséquences sous-citées relativement désagréables. En d'autres termes, le blondinet se cassa la figure contre le dos de Zorro, s'agrippa à sa ceinture et l'entraîna dans une chute d'une bonne douzaine de mètres. Leur atterrissage, ou plutôt leur amerrissage, fut digne d'une méga-bombe et des plus beaux plats.  
  
Sur le Vogue-Merry:  
  
«Nami, c'était quoi ce boucan?»  
L'interpellée reprit son geste et porta la tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres.  
«Aucune idée. On aurait deux détonations consécutives mais le bruit était trop faible. Espérons que ces quatre imbéciles n'aient aucun problème.  
— Hé! Les appelle pas comme ça!  
— Bof, il est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt futés...  
— Bien, fit Pipo avec un grand sourire satisfait.  
— ... comparés à celui qui est resté.  
— Hé!»  
  
Sandy jaillit de l'eau avec grâce et ébroua ses cheveux, sa tête illuminée d'une myriade de gouttelettes. Zorro regagna la surface plus péniblement et reprit son souffle d'une façon peu discrète, style cachalot qui émerge.  
«Sandy, crétin! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit?»  
L'interpellé nagea vigoureusement vers la berge du petit lac dans lequel ils étaient tombés.  
«Ça va, râle pas. C'était rigolo, non? Et puis ça nous change, moi de mes bains moussants, toi de ton absence de bain tout court...»  
Arrivé près de la rive, il se releva. Les vagues clapotaient contre lui à la hauteur de ses cuisses. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux collaient à sa peau. La chemise transparente, gorgée d'eau, soulignait les lignes courbes et fermes de son torse, les mamelons dressés par la fraîcheur de l'élément. Des mèches d'un blond sombre venaient taquiner ses lèvres. Il en saisit une dans sa bouche et l'enroula autour de sa langue, sans autre pensée que ce que cette sensation avait d'agréable. Imitant ce mouvement de son corps tout entier, il se tourna vers Zorro, étonné par le manque de réaction de ce dernier. L'escrimeur avait pris pied lui aussi. Et si sa coiffure applatie lui allait moins bien — elle lui donnait un air de chien battu — il aurait fait fureur auprès des midinettes à une soirée T-shirts mouillés. Sandy sentit quelque chose se tordre en lui. De nouveau cette sensation familière... Il se dépêcha de la repousser et masqua son trouble en en rajoutant une couche.  
«Tiens, tu ne réponds pas? Monsieur Petit pois fait le légume?»  
Mais son ricanement mourut lorsqu'il vit la pâleur inhabituelle de l'autre.  
«Lâche-moi, Sandy» articula péniblement Zorro.  
Il rejetta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste incertain qui insista plus que de raison au niveau du front.  
Hmmmm... Beaucoup mieux... pensa le cuistot juste avant de se mettre mentalement une baffe monumentale.  
«La chute fut trop dure pour toi? fit-il, mi-inquiet mi-moqueur.  
— La ferme, j'te dis!»  
Zorro voyait trouble. Ses jambes, lourdes et cotonneuses, le soutenaient avec difficulté. Et, par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud! Il ôta son T- shirt. Lentement, trop lentement. Mais pourquoi avait-il tant de difficulté à bouger? L'esprit préoccupé par ces muscles ankilosés sans raison apparente, il ne remarqua pas le regard de Sandy, brillant et rageur. Géant vert tombait la chemise de façon suggestive, d'une manière beaucoup trop sensuelle, presque lascive. Mais pourquoi diable prenait-il autant de temps pour enlever ce simple vêtement? Il voulait lui montrer ses progrès en strip-tease ou quoi?  
Tiens, bonne idée! Je n'ai pas encore essayé ça sur Nami... Attends, c'est quoi ce truc?!  
  
Une bestiole était accrochée à un des omoplates de Zorro. On aurait dit un croisement entre une sangsue et un serpent, jaune à rayures noires, avec une clochette en bout de queue. Baaah, c'est dégueulasse!... «... Zorro, t'as quelque chose dans le dos.»  
Mais Zorro semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.  
Houlà, il va vraiment mal! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie?  
À présent, la sueur troublait ce qui restait de vue à l'escrimeur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses jambes ne pourraient bientôt plus le porter, il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau. S'il restait là à attendre, une fois son corps complètement pétrifié, il finirait par se noyer. Parce que ce ne serait pas l'autre idiot qui le regardait tranquillement se transformer en statue vivante qui l'aiderait, ah ça non! Surtout pas! Non mais quel imbécile... Tout à coup, Zorro sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, comme un geste apaisant lui intimant de se calmer. Leur contact était agréable, rafraîchissant dans cette fournaise où il était enfermé. Les doigts glissèrent vite le long de son torse, pour affermir leur prise autour de sa taille. Puis une matière, du tissu humide, vint frotter contre son ventre. Il bascula en avant...  
  
sur l'épaule de Sandy, qui se releva et s'éloigna rapidement vers la rive. Alors que le blondinet l'atteignait, il entendit un petit et se retourna. La bestiole avait abandonné son panier- repas.  
Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Il s'est complètement affalé sur moi, je n'ai même pas eu à le tirer. À le tirer avec mes mains! Non, je veux dire... À le tirer pour... Enfin, dans le sens de... Merde! Mais comment je fais pour penser à ça dans un moment pareil?  
Peut-être parce qu'une peau brune et souple caressait sa joue. Peut-être parce qu'une effluve de mer et d'été embaumait son fardeau. Peut-être parce que celui-ci, du fond de sa douleur et de son inconscience, poussait des gémissements caractéristiques d'une toute autre situation. Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser au corps de Géant vert vu le poids que celui-ci pesait!  
  
Des jambes musclées, ça sert à plein de choses dans la vie. Ça permet de courir vite, de développer un style de combat tout à fait personnel, de courir vite, de sauter loin, de courir vite, d'avoir une bonne circulation, de courir vite, de pouvoir se mettre en short sans complexe, de courir vite, d'avoir moins mal quand on s'épile, mais surtout de courir vite. Sandy arriva au Vogue-Merry en un temps record, d'autant plus qu'il se trimbalait un sacré paquet sur le dos. Pipo s'agita beaucoup, Nami cria bien plus. Cependant, elle fut d'une efficacité bien supérieure. Quand Luffy et Chopper rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, , alors que la nuit tombait, ils apprirent que Zorro avait été mordu par une bestiole dégoûtante et venimeuse, qu'il allait être assez mal pendant plusieurs jours, mais qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, qu'en ce moment il se reposait et que Sandy le veillait. Chopper se précipita pour vérifier le diagnostique de Nami. Luffy, lui, retint: Zorro au lit, repas pas prêt. Aussi, comme la seule chose qui aurait pu l'intéresser n'était pas pour tout de suite, il suivit les pas de Chopper.  
  
Sandy n'était pas en bas. Il avait dû remonter préparer le repas en entendant les deux pirates rentrer. Nami et Chopper étaient au chevet de Zorro. Ce dernier reposait dans le canapé, les hamacs n'étant pas vraiment commodes dans ces cas-là. Surtout quand le malade se démène pour défaire ses liens. Luffy, stoïque: «Pourquoi vous l'avez attaché?»  
Nami soupira et répondit d'un air excédé: «Môsieur refusait de se tenir tranquille!  
— Vous vouliez lui faire des piqûres?  
— Mais non! S'il bouge, les effets du venin se raviveront et il fera une rechute...  
— Ce qui retardera d'autant sa guérison, termina Chopper. Tu l'as bien soigné Nami.  
— Ce n'était pas si compliqué...  
— Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'essayais d'être poli.»   
Chopper continua tandis que Nami fulminait derrière lui: «Ce qui est vraiment remarquable, c'est que Sandy n'ait pas tué le Sersunt alors qu'il était encore accroché à Zorro.  
— Toi aussi ça t'étonne? Mais, à bien y réfléchir, Sandy est un garçon intelligent, quand il n'y a pas de fille dans les environs...»  
Nami parut soudain très lasse.  
«Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser la manière forte pour enlever le parasite?  
— Il m'a dit que des voyageurs lui avaient parlé autrefois de parasites qu'on trouve sur la Route de tous les périls et qui tuaient leurs hôtes lorsqu'on essayait de les en ôter. Ah!  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
— Tu ne trouves pas que cette pièce est calme?  
— Bein, il y a un malade qui dort...  
— Étrangement calme pour une pièce où se trouve Luffy?»  
Saisis d'une appréhension soudaine, tous deux se tournèrent lentement vers le canapé. Luffy, à la lumière de l'unique chandelle posée sur la petite table, gribouillait le visage de Zorro assoupi. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration. Chopper tenta un rapide et peu efficace: «Attends, Zorr...» avant que ses mots ne soient soufflés par une tornade signée Nami.  
«LUFFY! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?! Zorro est malade et il a besoin de SOMMEIL! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ENCORE?»  
Zorro, réveillé en sursaut, cogna son front contre le menton de Luffy et retomba sur l'oreiller en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Luffy fut jeté à terre.  
«Tiens, les liens sont desserrés, on dirait..., dit nonchalamment Nami.  
— Essaie un peu de les refaire, sorcière!» fit Zorro en retirant promptement ses mains de ses yeux afin de donner plus de poids à ses menaces.  
Et en effet, son regard noir en imposait.  
«Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester planter au lit, continue à t'agiter, énonça sentencieusement Chopper. Et puis, ils l'ont déjà fait...»  
Alors, une voix gutturale se fit entendre dans la pièce et résonna contre les planches du navire.  
  
«Oui, ils y arrivèrent, mais avec peine. Même ainsi diminué...  
— Qui est diminué?!  
— ... même ainsi diminué, le terrible pirate Zorro, escrimeur hors pair et ennemi personnel de l'invincible il-de-faucon...  
— Comment ça invincible'?!  
— ... restait difficile à maîtriser. Mais heureusement pour les membres de l'équipage apeurés, le capitaine Pipo était là!  
— Heureusement pour vous tous que j'étais à demi tétanisé!»  
Nami détailla pour Chopper, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intervention de Pipo: «Sandy a dû le plaquer sur le canapé le temps qu'on l'y lie. Puis Zorro s'est endormi comme une masse. C'était mignon tout plein, on aurait dit que notre dragueur invétéré berçait le grand convalescent...  
— Bon, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat... grommela Zorro.  
— C'est pourtant la spécialité du blondinet, non?  
— D'ailleurs, en parlant de plat, reprit Pipo, j'étais descendu vous dire que le dîner est serviIAAAARRGH!»  
Luffy venait de lui sauter à la gorge.  
«ET POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔÔÔT??!!»  
Pouf!  
«JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL Y A UN MALADE ICI, DONC SI VOUS POUVIEZ VOUS LA FERMER!! dixit le renne géant qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.  
— Pas de problème... firent deux voix de concert.  
— Bien.» fit Chopper en reprenant sa taille normale.  
Sandy apparut à la porte, un bol fumant à la main.  
«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les gars? La soupe est en train de refroidir!»  
Un souffle soudain passa dans ses cheveux et caressa son visage.  
«Euh, il n'y avait pas Luffy avec vous...»  
Deux nouveaux coups de vent.  
«... Nami?  
— Bon, j'y vais avant que la bande d'estomacs sur pattes n'ait tout mangé.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie. Ta part est bien au chaud dans la marmite.  
— Et la marmite?  
— Sur la cuisi... ni... èrde!  
— Je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder alors. Je vous laisse, les hommes. Essayez de ne pas vous étriper.  
— Comme si j'étais capable de frapper un grand blessé...»  
Nami lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendus avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Zorro et Sandy restèrent seuls. Géant vert dieu du Nil se releva et ôta les bandelettes qui étaient restées accrochées à ses épaules. Le blondinet regarda les liens glisser sur le torse dénudé. La lueur de la chandelle rendait la musculature plus découpée et faisait étinceler la large cicatrice qui déchirait la poitrine. Dans leur chute, les bandes de tissu soulignaient un corps travaillé et dur, masquaient une aréole pour la révéler une demi-seconde plus tard, et au fur à mesure s'amassaient en un petit tas qui cachait le nombril, juste devant l...  
«Tu me files ma soupe ou pas?»  
Sandy cligna des yeux.  
«J'attendais... commença-t-il.  
— T'attendais quoi?  
— Tes remerciements, évidemment.  
— ... Tu peux répéter?  
— Voyons, je t'ai sauvé la vie.  
— Tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu m'avais écouté.  
— Glisser sur un tronc d'arbre mouillé, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
— Surtout aux crétins qui gardent leur godasses!  
— J'aurais pu te laisser te noyer!  
— Ah oui? Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?  
— T'aurais préféré?  
— Au moins, je n'aurais plus eu à te subir!  
— Je t'aurais suivi jusqu'en Enfer!  
— Je t'aurais hanté jour et nuit!»  
Les deux hommes, tremblants de fureur, se fixèrent, réalisant avec horreur le sens de leurs dernières phrases. Sandy, les joues empourprées, posa le bol sur la table basse.  
«Tiens, mange lentement ou tu vas encore m'accuser d'avoir voulu te tuer si tu t'étouffes.»  
Zorro ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer le cuistot avec attention. Celui-ci, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, prit la direction de la porte.  
«Merci.»  
Le mot tomba dans le silence. Un sourire ténu fit frémir les lèvres du blondinet.  
«Tu sais que t'as du feutre sur le visage?»  
Puis il sortit.  
  
Le lendemain soir, le Vogue-Merry accosta au port de Cotonnade. Comme l'état de Zorro nécessitait qu'ils restent quelques temps en ville, Luffy ne fut pas autorisé à sortir. Manquerait plus qu'il se livre à son sport favori, tiens! Non non, pas la baston, vous savez bien, le ramassage de tous les militaires qui traînent dans le coin... Et ce fut d'autant plus dur de le retenir que la fête du village battait son plein à leur arrivée. Il resta à tourner en rond sur le pont en pestant contre son sort cruel quand il n'était pas en train de se faire prendre par Nami en flagrant délit d'évasion. Cependant, son supplice n'était rien comparé à celui de Zorro, obligé à garder le lit et de cesser ses scéances d'entraînement: il avait bien essayé de faire quelques exercices, mais Chopper avait surgi d'on ne sait où pour lui tomber sur le dos en le traitant d'inconscient. Il avait alors décidé de suivre les indications du toubib à la lettre: plus vite il serait rétabli, plus vite il pourrait retourner soulever ses haltères. Et non, sa sagesse n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement un peu trop vigoureux il voyait débarquer Nami, Chopper ou Pipo qui lui perçaient les tympans de leurs hurlements. Non non.  
  
Deux jours de convalescence forcée et surveillée plus tard, Sandy lui rendit à son tour visite.  
«Tiens, lis ça, Zorro. Ça va te remonter le moral.»  
Géant vert déplia le papier qu'on venait de jeter sur ses genoux. Il avait pour en-tête: GRAND BAL DE CLÔTURE.  
Lentement, le regard de Zorro alla du prospectus au cuistot et du cuistot au prospectus.  
«Pour la fête, je suis des vôtres, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me ramènes une annonce à propos d'un bal. Ce genre de truc, c'est bon pour les minaudeuses et les m'as-tu-vu effémi... nés...»  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme il comprenait soudain à quoi le blondinet faisait référence.  
«Ça y est? T'as compris? Qui dit dit bon plan drague! Toujours prêt à honorer ton pari?  
— Je ne sais pas danser.  
— Oh! Et tu arrives à l'avouer sans embarras?  
— J'ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû apprendre.  
— Et maintenant, tu en vois l'intérêt?  
— Va mourir.»  
Sandy eut un sourire carnassier: «Donc tu abandonnes? J'ai gagné?  
— Rêve pas! Chopper m'a interdit de quitter le lit avant après-demain.  
— Tiens, ça tombe bien, c'est le jour du bal.  
— Ouais, sauf qu'il faudrait que j'apprenne avant, non?  
— Et Poil-de- concombre est trop faible pour faire un petit effort avant la date prévue? À moins qu'il n'ait peur de mettre Chopper en colère?  
— Arrête tes salades! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.»  
Sandy poussa un soupir, l'air faussement dépité.  
«Tu sais, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, tu peux me le dire, à moi.  
— Quoi donc?  
— Et bien, que ce ne sont pas les femmes que tu préfères...  
— QUOI?!  
— Bah oui! À chaque fois que je te parle de séduire une jeune fille ou que je te propose de t'apprendre comment faire, les quelques modestes astuces d'un Don Juan reconnu, tu refuses. Que veux-tu que j'en déduise?  
— Parce que tu déduis quelque chose, toi?  
— C'est fou le temps libre qu'on peut avoir lors de la cuisson des plats. Ça permet de cogiter, de lire des romans policiers...  
— OK, j'ai compris! C'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens, si je vais à ce bal et que j'y danse, tu mets de côté ce genre d'accusation une bonne fois pour toutes, pigé?  
— Pigé. Tope là! répondit le cuistot en lui tendant la main. Je viendrai te filer des leçons demain après-midi, histoire que tu puisses récupérer pendant encore un jour, p'tite nature.  
— Crétin! Dégage!» cria Zorro en lui lançant un coussin à la tête.  
Sandy l'esquiva et s'enfuit en riant, ferma la porte derrière lui. L'escrimeur se laissa retomber dans son hamac, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux pétillants.  
  
Le lendemain, après la vaisselle de midi, Sandy se rendit dans les quartiers des garçons. Pipo l'accompagnait, tandis que Luffy et Chopper jouaient aux cartes (enfin, le renne essayait d'apprendre à son capitaine...) sur le pont. Ils trouvèrent Zorro debout, en train de faire quelques mouvements pour vérifier que tous ses muscles répondaient bien.  
«Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là celui-là? demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais en désignant Pipo du menton.  
— Il m'a assuré qu'il savait se servir d'une guitare et nous avons besoin de musique, non?  
— Il est surtout venu se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade!  
— Y a aussi de ça comme idée, répliqua Long-nez, hilare.  
— Bouffon! Je vais te...  
— Éh oh! On touche pas au musicien, d'accord? Nous avons besoin de lui.  
— Oui, comme dit le cuistot! fit un Pipo dont les genoux jouaient des castagnettes.  
— Bon, après, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, mais en attendant, pas touche!»  
Le pirate devint aussi blanc que la grand-voile.  
«T'es prêt? Pipo, tu nous joues un rythme lent, histoire que je ne me fasse pas écrabouiller par les péniches de monsieur.  
— Au moins, j'arrive à les mettre l'une devant l'autre sans me casser la figure, moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?!»  
Sandy avait saisi la main de Zorro et l'avait posée sur son épaule, avant de passer une des siennes sur les hanches de l'escrimeur et de réunir les deux restantes en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Géant vert poussa une exclamation de surprise et tenta de récupérer sa droite pour la mettre dans la figure du blondinet. Mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et resserra son étreinte.  
«Désolé, mais il est coutume pour les débutants de se voir confier le rôle de la demoiselle. C'est le plus simple et le plus courant en apprentissage!  
— Tu aurais pu me prévenir.  
— Et manquer ton expression? Hors de question.  
— Tu me gonfles, lâche-moi.  
— Allons, il faut bien que tu apprennes.  
— Et arrête de me tenir comme ça.  
— Et puisqu'on y est...  
— ET ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER!» crièrent-ils ensemble à Pipo qui reprit instantanément un visage impassible et se remit à jouer le plus sérieusement du monde.  
«Bon, on y va?  
— OK, finissons-en, dit Zorro avec une tête de chien qu'on emmène se faire piquer.  
— Content de te voir aussi enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir!  
— Si ça ne te va pas, on peut toujours laisser tomber, râla-t-il. Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?»  
Le contact des mains du cuistot n'était pas particulièrement déplaisant, mais désagréable pourtant: il le troublait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi... Peut-être le maintien à la fois ferme et léger, quand on n'a connu que des coups. Peut-être ces doigts qui descendaient un peu plus que de raison... Sandy l'entraîna dans une valse. Simplifiée, certes, mais tournoyante et enlevée. Au départ, Zorro eut du mal à le suivre. Puis, guidé par des gestes prévenants et une voix douce et encourageante, il parvint petit à petit à prendre le rythme et à placer le bon pas au bon moment. À son grand soulagement, le cuistot ne se moquait pas de lui. Tout au contraire, il se montrait d'une délicatesse dont Géant vert ne l'aurait jamais cru capable à son égard. «Bon, puisque tu m'as l'air rodé, passons à quelque chose de plus corsé, d'accord?»  
  
«Passons à quelque chose de plus corsé, d'accord?  
— Euh...»  
Petit pois ne semblait pas, mais alors vraiment pas convaincu.  
«Pipo, tu nous joues un tango, s'il-te-plaît?»  
L'interpellé ouvrit des yeux ronds: «T'es sûr? Un tango? Avec Zorro?  
— Ça te pose un problème?  
— Non non, répondit-il précipitamment.  
— Pourquoi, c'est quoi un ? demanda Géant vert, soupconneux. Ça se danse comment?  
— Comme ça, fit Sandy en le serrant de plus près. Tu vas voir le nombre de minettes que tu peux tomber avec cette danse, c'est impressionant, un must de la séduction!»  
Zorro répondit par un borborygme inarticulé. Cette proximité ne lui convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout du tout. Et encore moins lorsque le blondinet commença à se frotter à lui sans aucune retenue. Derrière le son de la guitare il entendit le rire étouffé de Pipo et se jura de régler ses comptes avec lui dès que toute cette comédie serait terminée. C'est alors qu'il sentit la jambe du cuistot se glisser entre les siennes et sa cuisse lui caresser l'entrejambe. Il suffoqua et se raidit, complètement perdu. Pipo envoya la guitare valser à son tour et sortit en courant, les deux mains sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser devant la tête que tirait Géant vert et qu'il ne serait très bientôt plus en mesure de contrôler. Si Sandy n'avait pas été aussi calme et sûr de lui, l'escrimeur l'aurait allongé à coup sûr. Mais il avait une expression très professionnelle et concentrée sur le visage, qui fit taire les doutes du jeune homme. Le blondinet se mit à fredonner et ils continuèrent à danser, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Tout à coup, Zorro sentit son partenaire se détacher de lui , le vit rester un instant dans le flou pour brutalement se carapater à toutes jambes hors de la cabine. Celui-ci lança un vague: «Merde, le repas» avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Petit pois se tourna vers la pendule suspendue au mur. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Sandy était aussi consciencieux dans son travail. Commencer les plats cinq heures à l'avance, c'est ce qui s'appelle être passionné!  
  
Enfermé dans la salle de bains, le blond adolescent défit fébrilement sa ceinture et arracha son pantalon qu'il envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce, rapidement suivi par un caleçon d'une jolie couleur mauve. Il posa sa main sur son érection et la pressa, s'obligeant à se calmer. Bordel! Il s'était promis d'en finir avec ça! Il pensait qu'il se maitrisaît assez maintenant pour pouvoir danser avec l'autre empaffé sans que cela n'ait aucune conséquence.  
Et ça n'aurait pas dû en avoir si je ne m'étais pas frotté à lui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'offrir un petit plaisir sans gravité. J'aurais dû résister à cette envie. J'aurais dû m'y rendre sourd. Et aveugle au corps qui se mouvait contre moi, qui se balançait en rythme. Dont je pouvais sentir à travers les tissus de nos vêtements la musculature développée qu'il entretient avec une telle attention. Ce corps à la peau souple et brune, au goût salé. Cette légère odeur de sueur cuivrée, pas trop forte mais présente, témoignant de ses efforts pour suivre mes pas, collé à moi. Mes cheveux lui caressant la joue, seule séparation entre nos deux visages. Sa main reposant dans la mienne. La pression de sa gauche sur mon épaule, son bras qui m'entourait. Et le bout de mes doigts qui descendaient sans que je puisse les retenir, ne parvenant pas même à leur en vouloir pour leur désobéissance. Et qui frôlaient ses fesses si fermes. Et son désir contre le mien lorsque je glissai ma jambe entre ses cuisses et ramenai ses hanches contre mon bassin... Rhââââââ...  
Sandy se mordit les lèvres. La main au départ posée sur sa virilité dans le but de l'apaiser était à présent crispée autour.  
Il ne faut pas...  
Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur tout son long, se caressant d'un geste distrait.  
  
L'image du jeune homme aux cheveux d'un vert profond revint à son esprit, accompagnée du souvenir de son torse plaqué contre le sien.  
Ou juste une fois, juste une dernière...  
Ce début d'érection qu'il avait si habilement suscitée pressée contre la sienne. Le cuistot s'empoigna d'un geste décidé et expert. Quand il sortit de la cabine, quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues étaient légèrement roses et le contenu d'un pot de baume avait diminué.  
  
Zorro n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Sans doute le tintamarre de la fête — elle ne pouvait être que plus bruyante que les autres soirs, puisque jusqu'ici elle ne l'avait gêné en rien —, à moins que ce ne soit le trac du lendemain. Ou cette autre sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à situer.  
Rhaaaa! Quel est l'imbécile qui a inventé les hamacs et le triple idiot qui les a installés dans cette cabine alors qu'on pourrait avoir des couchettes qui ne menacent pas de se retourner à chaque fois qu'on bouge?  
Et arriva ce qui devait arriver: à force de s'agiter, il se retrouva scotché au le plancher, le visage collé au bois.  
Bon, ras-le-bol! Je vais faire un tour sur le pont, ça me calmera.  
Il passa son pantalon et sortit sous les ronflements de Luffy et de Chopper.  
Sandy et Pipo doivent encore être à la fête déduisit-il avec une pensée apitoyée pour Luffy, toujours confiné sur le navire par sa faute.  
Sur le pont, l'air frais lui remit les idées en place; l'atmosphère moite des quartiers des garçons l'avait couvert d'une légère sueur et le changement se marqua sur sa peau en d'imperceptibles frémissements. Près de la cabine servant de cuisine et de salle-à-manger brillait une étincelle rougeoyante. Zorro entreprit de traverser le pont. La silhouette de Sandy se découpait nettement sous la pluie d'argent que répandait la lune. Il était appuyé sur la balustrade, sa veste posée à côté de lui, et regardait l'horizon. Sans un mot, l'escrimeur s'approcha de lui et sans un mot, le blond damoiseau lui tendit une cigarette au bout humide d'alcool et s'en ralluma une. Du coin de l'il, le cuistot détailla le torse nu du jeune homme, dont les scarifications renvoyaient la pâle lueur de l'astre lunaire.  
«Tu as bu, constata ce dernier.  
— Ouais. Les étoiles ne sont-elles pas plus belles lorsqu'elles dansent?»  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau, bercé par un doux zéphyr et le crépitement des vagues.  
«C'est cool de ta part de prendre mes insultes comme ça.  
— Je ne vais pas me raser la tête pour toi, non plus!»  
Les lèvres de Sandy s'entrouvrirent. Son rire éclata comme un grelot qui tinte, clair et joyeux. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa main, lissant ses cheveux. Il resta ainsi, rêveur, le regard perdu au lointain, quelques mèches blondes rebiquant entre ses doigts et le visage baigné par la lune et les lames blafardes du reflet de l'astre sur la mer. À son tour, l'escrimeur contempla le jeune homme du coin de l'il: L'ivresse lui va bien. Il est moins prise de tête.  
Puis, le visage de marbre, parlant sans qu'un seul de ses muscles ne paraisse bouger, le blond adolescent reprit dans un murmure: «Je parlais de ces allusions dont tu ne veux plus entendre parler.  
— Ah.»  
Une mouette passa, coiffée d'une auréole.  
«Bah, à part la mise en doute de ma virilité et de ma puissance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mal le prendre.»  
Sandy le regarda bouche bée et les yeux ronds: «Tu plaisantes?»  
Puis ses yeux devinrent ternes.   
«Non... J'oubliais que tu n'es pas marin à la base, mais maître de sabre.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça change?»  
Le cuistot soupira.  
«T'as déjà entendu parler de la croyance selon laquelle une femme sur un navire porte malheur?  
— Non.  
— Et bien, il existe une superstition débile qui veut qu'une jolie fille n'ait pas sa place sur un bateau parce qu'une présence féminine attire la tempête ou la bonace. Il y a encore quelques dizaine d'années, quand une femme voulait voyager, elle devait s'habiller et agir comme un homme, tu te rends compte?  
— Heureux temps où je n'aurais pas eu à me taper Nami! dit Zorro sarcastique. Mais quel est le rapport?»  
Formulant mentalement sa réponse, l'ado avachi sur la balustrade sentit ses viscères se tordre sous un feu d'acide et un goût âcre se répandre dans sa gorge, brûlant son sophage et jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. La saveur du dépit qui refait surface, accompagné de son lot d'angoisses et de rancune. Et le mélange d'alcools qui noyait son estomac donnait un cocktail détonnant avec son amertume pour mèche. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit conscience de son geste et remit son masque badin: «Les hommes qui... Enfin qui préfèrent... Qui apprécient d'autres hommes. Ceux-là sont perçus comme des émasculés, des tourtes sans pâte. Pire même. Comme un cuistot qui se serait tranché un doigt en coupant son gigot! Il abandonne ses droits, son honneur et les faveurs que lui a faites la vie pour servir de femelle à un autre. Il est donc pire qu'une femme. Bien pire. Une femme, la pauvre, n'a pas demandé à naître fragile et démunie, et c'est à l'homme de la protéger. Un homme qui aime ses semblables se met volontairement dans cette position de faiblesse. Aucun marin digne de ce nom n'est comme ça, dévié. Aucun ne l'avouera: il ne pourrait plus remettre un pied sur le pont d'un navire. Car si une fille porte malheur, lui apporte une poisse plus noire que l'étoupe.»  
Zorro l'interrompit: «C'est complètement stupide!  
— Mais c'est logique. Enfin, une logique de superstition, mais une logique quant même. Nul ne peut le nier.  
— Rien à foutre des superstitions.»  
Sandy sourit: «S'ils pensaient tous comme toi...»  
L'escrimeur lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
«... les choses seraient plus faciles pour ces types, termina le cuistot un peu trop rapidement.  
— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, à ces types, que les autres marins les regardent de travers? demanda Géant vert du ton de celui qui continue la discussion parce qu'il n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire.  
— Tu m'écoutes des fois? Je t'ai dit qu'on ne les laissait plus monter sur un bateau! Un marin au chômage, voilà ce que ça leur fait! Un marin qui n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de vivre bercer par les vagues, de frémir lorsqu'il voit son navire demeuré seul au monde, perdu loin de toute terre, et de dormir au milieu d'une immensité de nuages noirs et de leurs éclairs argentés.  
— Je ne te savais pas aussi poète! fit Zorro, ironique.  
— Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas marin de cur mais de hasard. C'est pourquoi tu ne seras jamais un véritable pirate, mais juste un guerrier qui profite des circonstances, qui prend ce dont il a besoin là où il le trouve, sans raison et sans passion! Un mercenaire, quoi...  
— Exact. J'ai suivi Luffy parce que j'ai une dette envers lui, et maintenant parce que je m'amuse bien. Mais mon seul but est de devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde, peu m'importe le reste.»  
Sandy éclata de rire et demanda, mauvais: «C'est quoi délire? Une frustration de gosse ou une promesse faite à un mourant.  
— Un peu des deux.» Le rire du blondinet stoppa net.  
«Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Et ne rajoute rien!» poursuivit-il en voyant Sandy ouvrir la bouche d'un air contri.  
  
Le bruit des vagues se fit plus sourd. Le cordage et les voiles claquèrent sous le vent qui forcit. «J'espère qu'il fera beau demain soir, fit le cuistot sur un ton badin.  
— Bizarre, je pensais exactement le contraire.  
— Ouais, t'as raison. Bizarre...»  
L'escrimeur glissa un coup d'il complice vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Le blondinet lui adressa un petit sourire mi-narquois mi-joyeux auquel Zorro se surprit à répondre. Il l'effaça immédiatement, mais trop tard. Sandy l'avait vu et ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus franchement en une moue amusée.  
«J'ai soif. Je vais nous chercher une bouteille. Toi, le grand malade, tu restes ici.  
— Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de me saoûler avec toi?  
— L'alcool, c'est comme les cigarettes. C'est meilleur quand quelqu'un nous accompagne!»  
Le cuistot tourna les talons sans attendre la répartie. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, deux bouteilles dans chaque main et une sous le bras.  
L'ivresse le rend optimiste pensa Géant vert. «Bourré comme tu es, tu crois vraiment pouvoir te descendre deux bouteilles?  
— Deux bouteilles et demie! Ouaip monsieur!  
— T'as pas oublié quelque chose dans ce cas?  
— ...?  
— Des chopes, crétin. Je ne partage pas le même goulot que toi!  
— Bah, si tu ne veux boire que deux bouteilles, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.  
— Parce que tu crois que je vais te filer ma part?  
— C'est ça ou tu vas nous chercher des chopes.  
— J'suis pas ton valet, minus!  
— ? Je te prends quand tu veux, bouffon vert!  
— Ah ouais?  
— Ouais!»  
Sandy laissa tomber les bouteilles qui roulèrent en tous sens. Il saisit celle qui venait de taper contre son pied et la brisa contre la balustrade.  
«On peut savoir à quoi tu joues?» demanda Zorro sur un ton de mépris. La voix glacée et distante refroidit instantanément le blondinet.  
«Je...» commença-t-il, honteux, en fixant le tesson qu'il tenait dans la main. Il le jeta dans la mer. «Je crois que j'ai trop bu.  
— Je crois aussi. Laisse tomber les chopes et vas t'allonger, je sifflerai les bouteilles qui restent à ta santé.  
— C'est quoi ce sourire? Tu penses que je suis un mauvais buveur, c'est ça?  
— Je crois que tu as une bonne descente mais que ça te monte vite à la tête. Comme avec les filles. Ou que tu as quelque chose à oublier ce soir, Sandy.»  
Silence.  
  
Les deux pirates s'appuyèrent de nouveau contre la balustrade. Lorsque le cuistot reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait un peu.  
«Appelle-moi Alexandre, veux-tu?  
— Tu me fais quoi, là?  
— Sandy est le diminutif d'Alexandre. Mon vrai prénom. Il n'y a que deux ou trois personnes qui le savent. Et toi.  
— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
— J'ai bu pour oublier, en effet. Ou peut-être pour me donner du courage. J'sais pas. J'm'en fous.»  
Sandy s'était relevé et se tenait face à Zorro qui, pour le coup, s'était redressé lui aussi. Dans les yeux du blondinet, cette lueur fiévreuse que l'escrimeur avait déjà surprise et que le cuistot s'empressait à chaque fois de cacher en détournant son regard. Mais ce coup-ci, il continuait à le fixer de cet air exalté. Petit pois fronça les sourcils: «T'as vraiment pas bonne mine. Tu devrais aller te coucher, crois-moi.  
— Je te crois.» fit Sandy d'une voix étranglée. Il se reprit et avança d'un pas. Son ton se fit plus posé et insinuateur: «Seulement, j'emporte les bouteilles avec moi.»  
Et avant que Zorro ait pu protester: «Et toi aussi.» L'escrimeur resta sans voix. Le visage de Sandy devint mutin et boudeur: «Tu veux pas? Bon, tant pis.»  
Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa, s'approchant encore d'un pas par ce geste. «Dans ce cas, c'est le goût de tes lèvres que j'emmène.» Et il l'embrassa.  
  
L'escrimeur, surpris, esquissa un mouvement pour le repousser, puis s'aperçut que cette sensation lui plaisait: ces lèvres brûlantes qui pinçaient les siennes et leur transmettaient les pulsations d'un cur qui battait trop fort, le frôlement chatouilleur d'un bout de nez contre sa joue, la douceur de la langue qui le caressait, humidifiant ses lèvres sèches et blessées par le vent marin. Il sentit ces dernières se régénérer et but, suça avidemment cette source au parfum du diabolo fraise qu'il adorait étant enfant. Ce fut lorsque le blondinet tenta de glisser sa langue contre la sienne qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait, d'avec qui il le faisait et que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais, plus que tout, bien que très éloigné dans sa conscience...  
Man! Il veut prendre le dessus sur moi?! C'est lui qui met sa langue dans ma bouche?!  
Il le repoussa violemment et lui flanqua un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser au sol.  
«Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends? PLUS JAMAIS!» cria-t-il essouflé.  
Sandy se releva et s'adossa au mur de la cabine, tête baissée, les yeux masqués par des mèches blondes.   
«Parce que tu n'as pas apprécié, peut-être?»  
Zorro rougit, demeura interdit un dixième de seconde, puis fit demi- tour et partit en grandes enjambées. Le cuistot sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Un clair nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Au-dessus, le ciel brillait d'un éclat glacial et berçait tendrement ses joyaux d'étoiles. Sandy l'admira, pensif, et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il saisit une des bouteilles qui étaient restées couchées sur le pont et la décacheta.  
«Allons, mesdemoiselles, bien que votre valse ne soit pas dénuée de charme, vous ne dansez pas avec assez de vigueur pour moi.»  
Il leva la main vers les cieux, portant un toast d'ivrogne aux demoiselles impassibles, puis, plantant le goulot dans sa bouche, renversa la bouteille et but en longues gorgées le précieux Léthé.  
  
Voilààààààààààà!!!!  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu?  
  
Comment ça C'est pas une fin, ça? Hein? Bah vous avez raison! C'est pas une fin! :-D Seulement, j'ai juste mis ce chapitre afin de remplir le vide inadmissible de cette partie One Piece, qui ne date pourtant pas d'hier... J'espère que mon post encouragera d'autres fans! Je suis impatiente de lire vos fanfics, à vous toutes et tous! (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est tenté par un couple Zorro X Sandy ou Sandy X Zorro, voire même un il-de-faucon X Zorro, je lui en serais vraiment trèèèès trèèèèèèèèès reconnaissante!)  
  
Ah, si la fin — la vraie fin — vous intéresse, faites-moi signe! ;-)  
  
Nessae  
  
PS: Dernier oubli! Vous voyez le petit bouton, là, en bas à gauche? 


	2. 

Bonjour à vous toutes!

Voilà un bon moment que j'ai parlé de la suite du Pari à quelques unes d'entre vous. Eh bien, elle n'a toujours pas avancé depuis que je vous en ai parlé, ou alors très peu.  
Néanmoins, la voici.

Mais avant toute chose, je dois vous avertir qu'elle n'est pas entière. Il manque un tout petit morceau, le plus croustillant, mais aussi celui que je peux couper sans que cela cause trop de dommage à la compréhension de la fanfic. La raison en est que cette fanfic est à l'origine faite pour être publiée dans un fanzine, un recueil de fanfics inédites et illustrées, Janusy. Or, qui dit inédit, dit pas de publication ailleurs. Certaines fois, j'ai assoupli ces règles pour des auteurs qui désiraient quand même publier leurs écrits sur le net, et je renouvelle cette légère entorse pour le Pari, en gardant les mêmes conditions.

Bref, assez de bla-blas emmerdants!

J'ai choisi, tout compte fait, de poster la suite ici, excusez-moi celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs adresses un peu pour rien.  
**Angel**, toutes mes félicitations d'avoir repéré la ch'tite phrase! Je l'ai laissé là de manière volontairement ambiguë. Cependant, si tu veux la raison de ce regard selon la fanfictieuse, il s'agit d'un regard de jauge. Zorro jauge Luffy, car il n'est absolument pas convaincu que ce dernier soit le plus fort de l'équipage, comme il le prétend. Donc un regard mêlé d'envie et de désir (non, pas envie et désir dans ce sens-là! ;-p ) de mettre son capitaine à l'épreuve. Et cela faisait une bonne raison pour que Sandy, qui lui l'a pris pour un regard d' envie et de désir tout court, soit jaloux (pourtant sans raison, mais le sadisme est un trait caractéristique des fanfictieuses, nan?).  
Merci à **Master of Mad**, j'ai bien aimé cette réplique aussi. Disons pour faire bref que j'en suis fière ;;  
**Kyurane**, pour sa review expressive

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture, et à espérer que cette fic ne sera pas trop en deçà de vos attentes

Bonne lecture!

Le Pari  
ou  
les mésaventures du Prince et du Petit Pois

ALIGNCENTER-suite 2/3-

Le lendemain, Sandy fut réveillé par un Luffy affamé: le capitaine lui sauta sur le ventre en hurlant. Seulement, cet imbécile n'ayant pas capté qu'ils dormaient dans des hamacs, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux les quatre fers en l'air. Le garçon au chapeau de paille continuait à brailler et à se débattre sur le dos du cuistot qui le renversa et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Bordel, il se tapait la pire gueule de bois de ses dix dernières années et l'autre lui gueulait dans les oreilles? Mais qu'avait-il fait au grand poisson cosmique? Sandy plaqua le pirate au sol, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses poings et serrant les dents sous les coups de poêle sonore qui lui martelaient le crâne...  
«Luffy, arrête!»  
Comment une voix pâteuse comme la sienne propre pouvait-elle lui vriller les tympans à ce point?  
«Mais j'ai faim, moi! Il est midi, viens cuisiner quelque chose.»  
À la pensée du steak saignant que le capitaine s'enfilait chaque jour, le blondinet sentit son estomac protester.  
"Ne pas vomir sur le capitaine. Ne pas vomir sur le capitaine."  
«Mais qu'est-ce que? Vire de dessus Luffy, sale pervers!»  
Les deux marins se tournèrent pour découvrir un Zorro rouge, furieux et embarrassé. Le brun lui adressa un regard bovin d'incompréhension totale tandis que le blond se redressait prestement et ôtait ses mains des poignets de son capitaine. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'escrimeur qui frémissait de rage à l'idée de ce que cet énergumène s'apprêtait à faire à son meilleur ami.  
«Luffy, il y a un gâteau aux mandarines dans le placard à droite quand tu entres dans la cuisine. Si tu allais en prendre une part histoire de patienter? fit-il, les yeux plantés dans ceux, noirs de colère, de Géant vert.  
— Ok, j'y vais!» répondit le futur Seigneur des pirates en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre.  
Maintenant que Luffy était hors de danger, Petit pois n'avait plus qu'une envie: prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler avant que l'autre ne tente à nouveau ce truc immonde. Non pas que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné hier ait été répugnant par lui-même, mais quoi, cette enflure avait essayé de le dominer! Et là, sa présence se faisait de nouveau dangereusement proche.  
«Zorro?  
— Oui? dit ce dernier en amorçant une manuvre de retraite le plus discrètement possible.  
— Arrête ça.»  
L'escrimeur se figea. Le timbre était las et de fureur rentrée. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'intonation à laquelle il s'attendait. Sa surprise fut le déclic. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il allait devenir le plus grand maître d'épée de ce monde, il ne craignaient ni les coups, ni les blessures les plus profondes et il reculait devant une caresse?  
Le blondinet reprit: «Je n'avais aucune intention déplacée envers Luffy, et tu le sais très bien. Il voulait m'assommer pour me forcer à lui faire cuire quelque chose pour déjeuner.»  
Il s'arrêta, réfléchit deux secondes à ce qu'il venait de dire, et continua: «Bon, ce n'est pas très logique, mais c'est Luffy. Et justement parce que c'est lui, ça s'arrête ici. Et prends-moi la tête un autre jour, parce que tu vois, là, je ne suis vraiment pas en état.» termina-t-il en s'effondrant sur le canapé, le front entre les mains.  
Le cuistot sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et faire un boucan d'enfer, sans parler de la migraine qui s'étendait et refluait par vagues incandescentes, labourant sa cervelle à chaque passage. Géant vert le regarda silencieusement. Puis ouvrit la bouche pour partager le résultat de son intense réflexion.  
«Tu as la gueule de bois.  
— Oh bravo! Quel esprit de déduction. Proprement incroyable!»  
Deuxième regard noir. Mais le dandy commençait à y être habitué.  
«Tu as la gueule de bois, et néanmoins tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier?»  
Sandy détourna les yeux.  
«Tu t'en souviens.»  
Le ton de la question était devenu résolu.  
«Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas semblant d'avoir tout oublié. Pourquoi ne pas mettre ton geste sur le compte de ta beuverie?  
— Peut-être parce que tu m'as surpris. Que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser entre le réveil énergique que m'a offert notre capitaine et ton entrée fracassante.  
— Pourtant, sans vouloir te jeter des fleurs, tu as l'esprit plutôt rapide.  
—   
— Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu as eu cet éclair de génie de ne pas enlever cette bestiole de mon dos, ce qui aurait causé ma mort.» poursuivit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.  
Devant le manque de réaction du cuistot, Zorro prit de l'assurance. Il s'avança et vint se planter devant lui. Sandy leva les yeux. L'escrimeur le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré sa migraine, un frisson lui parcourut le corps, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre. Petit pois le vrillait de ses pupilles, semblait lire en lui, extirper des méandres de son cerveau la réponse à son interrogation. Tout en le mettant mal à l'aise, ce regard le troublait dangereusement, lui donnant l'impression d'être désiré. Il rougit et tourna la tête. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Ce grand imbécile qui parvenait à l'enflammer sans même le toucher lui avait clairement fait part hier au soir de ses dispositions. Quoi de plus parlant que la droite qui l'avait envoyé directement au tapis?  
Zorro observait avec intérêt les changements qui s'opéraient sur le visage du blondinet. Et il découvrait qu'il appréciait cette sensation de maîtrise sur l'autre, de contrôle subtil qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'état d'esprit nécessaire au maniement des sabres.  
Et si on dévie un peu par là  
Il se pencha, posa une main sur le dossier du canapé, à côté de la tête du cuistot, et de l'autre lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.  
«Alors? J'attends toujours ta réponse.  
— Je te l'ai donnée et il n'y en a qu'une.  
— que je peux entendre, c'est ça?  
— tout court.  
— Vraiment? fit Géant vert en approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme.  
— Vraiment murmura ce dernier, le souffle de son tortionnaire caressant ses lèvres.  
— Alors, si ce n'était que délire d'ivrogne, pourquoi ta voix tremble-t-elle?  
— Ma voix ne tremble pas.» répondit-il d'une voix aiguë et tremblante.  
Au son de ses paroles, le blondinet se baffa mentalement et se décida à reprendre du poil de la bête.  
«Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, là?»  
Ce fut au tour de Zorro de rester interloqué.  
«Et si tu n'es pas venu pour me faire chanter, en quoi ce que je ressens pour les hommes t'intéresse-t-il?»  
Petit pois se redressa, sur la défensive. Il ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque aussi rapide et ne savait que répondre.  
Et oui, mon grand! pensa le Don Juan de ces messieurs-dames. Je pratique ce petit jeu depuis plus longtemps que toi et il faut apparemment que je t'inculque la première de ses règles: il peut à chaque instant se retourner contre celui menait la danse une seconde avant!  
«Peut-être est-ce, poursuivit le blondinet, qu'après réflexion, tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais apprécié notre petit échange nocturne?»  
Sandy se leva, sa gueule de bois remisée loin derrière une toute autre préoccupation. L'escrimeur restait de marbre malgré le début de panique qui se faisait jour en lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont le cuistot avait pris la pose, les hanches en avant et la main gauche posée sur l'une d'elles, tandis que la droite se balançait librement derrière son propre dos, les phalanges frôlant à chaque passage le bas de ses fesses. Il s'avança d'un pas, ce qui l'amena tout contre Zorro, peu disposé à céder ne serait-ce qu'un pouce de terrain dans ce duel d'une nouvelle espèce. Lentement, sa main droite remonta, caressant sa chemise, se glissant sous le revers et redescendant le long de la cravate qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter hier, abruti d'alcool et de désespoir. Son bassin s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, au point où les pantalons se frottaient presque. Il fit glisser le nud de sa cravate et déplaça sa main gauche de sa hanche à celle du pirate qui lui faisait face.  
«Alors, ta réponse?»  
Lèvres entrouvertes, respiration emballée, l'escrimeur avait la gorge sèche. Il se promit, mais un peu tard, de ne plus jamais s'amuser à ce jeu sans le maximum de sécurité, le risque zéro de se retrouver dans une position inconfortable. Le genre de position qu'il vivait là maintenant tout de suite. Position qui deviendrait réellement très embarrassante si ce dragueur de comptoir s'aviser de s'avancer ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres encore. Juste assez pour sentir son

«Sandy! J'ai à te parler! Maintenant!»  
Les deux hommes se reculèrent vivement, à temps pour que Nami, qui entrait dans la cabine, n'ait pas l'occasion de les surprendre. La rouquine débarquait assez remontée dans les quartiers des garçons. Elle se dirigea direct sur le blondinet.  
«Sandy! Cet argent que je t'ai prêté il y a quelques temps, rends-le moi.  
— Tout de suite, Nami-chérie!  
— Bien, fit-elle, surprise de la réponse mais ne le montrant en rien. Et n'oublie pas les intérêts.  
— , c'est ce que je te répondrais si j'avais de quoi te rembourser. Hélas, Nami d'amour, je suis complètement à sec.  
— Le comble pour un marin de base» intervint Zorro, ironique.  
Nami et Sandy le regardèrent, ébahis du fait que Géant vert se mette à l'humour.  
«Attends, Sandy, t'es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas le premier doublon de ce que tu me dois?  
— Bah non. Mais si tu veux, Nami-chérie, je peux te payer en nature!» dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
BAF!  
«Donc, pour parler sérieusement, j'ai besoin de cet argent avant demain midi, heure prévue de notre départ de cette île et toi, tu ne l'as pas. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
— Vendre mon corps de rêve aux plus jolies filles de la plage?»  
BAF! x 2  
Tandis que le cuistot, accroupi, se tenait la tête dans la tentative vaine de calmer un peu la douleur des coups de Nami qui résonnaient fort dans son crâne d'ex-bourré, Petit pois demanda à la jeune femme: «Au fait, pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet argent tout de suite?  
— J'ai vu chez un marchand une encyclopédie manuscrite contenant la quasi-totalité des cartes maritimes réalisées à ce jour.  
— Et pourquoi tu ne la voles pas, tout simplement? Nous sommes des pirates et ce n'est pas ta conscience qui t'étouffe.  
— Luffy.  
— Ah.»  
Parfois un mot vaut plus que de longs discours.  
«Et son prix est élevé à ce point?  
— Et pourquoi tu ne demandes aux autres? les coupa Sandy.  
— Parce qu'ils m'ont déjà remboursé la totalité de leur emprunt, intérêts compris. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais prévu l'éventualité où tu ne puisses pas honorer tes dettes.  
— Ça me rappelle un proverbe qui dit qu'on reconnaît un homme véritable au fait qu'il honore ses dettes en temps et en heure, fit Zorro, cynique et certain que le dandy comprendrait l'allusion — ce qui fut le cas.  
— Et c'est quoi, ton plan?» ronchonna le blondinet.  
La rouquine demeura muette quelques instants: Sandy s'était adressé à elle sans prendre son ton mielleux, et pire, en maugréant! Les premières rides étaient-elles en train de marquer son joli visage? Nooooon, impossible à son âge encore tendre. Cependant Elle donnait ses ordres au cuistot et elle filait vérifier ça.  
«En fait, il ne me manque pas beaucoup pour pouvoir me l'acheter. D'autant moins que j'ai réussi à faire baisser le prix. En fait, il me manque tout juste l'équivalent de la paie qu'un serveur se ferait en bossant une nuit de fête entière.  
— Et quelque chose me dit que tu connais même un bar prêt à embaucher pour ce soir et pas trop regardant sur la qualité du serveur, dit Zorro, sarcastique.  
— Attends! Tu sous-entends que je suis mauvais garçon?  
— La chaine à ta poche, c'est bien pour faire bad boy, non?  
— Mauvais garçon de café! Manchot demeuré!  
— Je sous-entendais surtout que vu ton problème avec l'alcool, il serait dommage que le patron déduise les bouteilles sifflées de ta paie!  
— Quel problème avec l'alcool? demanda Nami, soudainement soupçonneuse.  
— RIEN! répondit trop vite Sandy. Je veux dire, aucun. Bon, c'est quoi le nom de ce bar, Nami-chérie?  
— Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier. L'adresse est écrite dessus, située sur un plan et avec le nom du patron. Tu as rendez-vous dans moins de vingt minutes. Je te conseille de te dépêcher.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nami-chérie, je serai embauché et je pourrai te rendre ton argent à temps et tenir ainsi mes engagements. Un petit bisou à un _vrai_ homme pour l'encourager avant son entretien d'embauche? fit-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
— Non.  
— Tu en es sûre?  
— Oui.  
— Alors tant pis  
— Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Approche.»  
Le cuistot s'exécuta. La rouquine se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille: «Si, pour une raison quelconque, tu n'es pas en mesure demain de me remettre une partie de ce que tu me dois, je te préviens, je»  
Elle baissa encore la voix et Zorro ne perçut plus que des chuchotis. Néanmoins, vu la paleur que prit subitement le visage du jeune homme, les menaces devaient être terrifiantes!  
«Bon, ben, j'y vais. Faudrait pas que je me mette en retard, n'est-ce pas?  
— Sandy, attends, on doit mettre ça au point, l'arrêta Géant vert.  
— quoi? questionna Nami, de plus en plus irritée devant les cachotteries des garçons.  
— . Ça ne te regarde pas, de toute façon.  
— Bien, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous pensiez à aérer de temps en temps: ça pue le fauve, ici.»  
Elle monta les escaliers et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
«Bon, dépêche, je suis pressé, moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le blondinet.  
— Pour ce soir, tu abandonnes?  
— Comment ça ! Pourquoi j'abandonnerai, d'abord?  
— Comment veux-tu draguer en servant des verres à tour de bras?  
— Tu rigoles! Barman, c'est le super bon plan pour emballer les minettes!  
— Donc on continue soupira Petit pois.  
— Et tu peux te préparer à prendre la raclée de ta vie! fit Sandy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
— Attends.  
— Quoi _encore_? dit-il en revenant vers l'escrimeur.  
— À moi, tu ne me demandes pas un petit bisou?»  
La question se voulait ironique et vache. Le baiser du dandy le surprit d'autant.  
«Aux messieurs, je ne demande pas, je prends!»  
Et avant que Zorro ne se fut remis du choc, il s'enfuit par les escaliers.

Petit bisou, petit bisou Je l'ai bien eu mais il me faudrait plus que ça pour m'encourager, là!  
«ET ARRÊTE DE PASSER DEVANT LES CLIENTS! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il faut utiliser les passages aménagés derrière les fauteuils et les canapés! Les consommateurs ne doivent pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'un serveur, ils ne doivent même pas voir que leur commande est posée et enlevée de leur table sous leur nez! C'est assez clair pour toi, p'tit branleur? Ou la réputation des blondes s'étend à leurs confrères? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'engager un merdeux comme toi! Fallait que Tonio tombe malade juste aujourd'hui. Et, évidemment, tous les serveurs potables ont été engagés il y a belle lurette par mes concurrents! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Ciel pour et QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS? Reste pas planté là à me regarder avec cet il de merlan frit! Va faire ce pour quoi je te paie! Et trop bien pour la façon dont tu t'acquittes de ce travail, tu peux me croire. Du temps de ma jeunesse, on nous formait autrement, crois-moi! Et jamais je»  
Sandy poussa les portes du dos, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau recouvert de chopes pleines à ras bord, et s'enfuit loin des vociférations de son patron d'un soir. Il fulminait intérieurement, mais ne pouvait rien faire s'il voulait ne pas avoir à subir l'horrible vengeance de Nami.  
Quand même, un mot de plus sur le vieux schnock et je lui refaisais le portrait, Nami ou pas! Bon, allez, faisons un grand sourire. C'est déjà assez compliqué de draguer tout en restant dans l'ombre, ce n'est pas avec une mine chafouine que ça marchera mieux.  
Et aussitôt apparut sur son visage un sourire charmeur et mystérieux, tout à fait dans l'ambiance de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, lumières des chandeliers tamisées et accueillant velours des fauteuils cramoisis. Il se déplaçait souplement, d'une démarche ondulante, frôlant plus que de raison les quelques femmes délaissées qui attendaient que leur compagnon ou leurs amies daignent leur porter attention, mollement appuyées sur les dossiers et les accoudoirs. Au moins n'avait-il pas motif de se plaindre du choix qui lui était offert. Ni de son costume réglementaire: sobre et classe, très proche de ce qu'il portait habituellement, taillé dans un tissu et d'une coupe plus précieux. Il échangea un regard prometteur avec une jeune nymphe aux lèvres sanglantes et passait à la table suivante lorsqu'il sentit un poids choir sur ses épaules.  
«Pipo! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? murmura-t-il rageusement.  
— Oh, je viens aux nouvelles, répondit ce dernier en ôtant son bras. Savoir comment ça se passe de ton côté. Et puis, surtout, je ne voulais pas manquer ton expression quand tu le verras.  
— Quand je verrai qui? demanda le dandy, furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, en continuant à servir le plus discrètement possible.  
— Lui.»

Ce fut tout d'abord un courant d'air, un souffle court et frais qui l'avertit. Cet endroit s'était révélé assez chic pour avoir un hall d'entrée, et sentir le froid du dehors malgré le sas et la distance indiquait qu'un groupe nombreux venait d'arriver. Puis le volume sonore augmenta légèrement et quelques éclats de voix aiguës se firent entendre. Apparemment, le groupe était composé en grande partie de filles surexcitées qui tentaient de se calmer et d'adapter leur comportement à la préciosité du lieu. Elles surgirent de l'autre côté de la salle. Le sourire de Sandy s'agrandit largement. Il y aurait bien là de quoi constituer son petit harem de la soirée. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Le pirate au grand nez avait parlé au masculin singulier. Or, il ne voyait là que du féminin très féminin au pluriel bien nombreux. La petite bande descendit les escaliers et s'avança. Le cuistot distingua en son centre une silhouette, plus grande que les autres d'une bonne tête au bas mot. Puis les filles s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage tout en se pressant contre et en levant des yeux langoureux. Quand il se remémore ces moments, Sandy suppose que c'est à cet instant que son cerveau disjoncta et que sa mâchoire se décrocha. À l'instant où il le vit apparaître, lui, comme né de l'écume des peaux blanches des demoiselles.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'escrimeur avait la classe.  
De la prestance, Sandy le savait déjà: il en fallait un sacré paquet pour réussir à avoir l'air impressionnant sapé comme il était dans leur vie de tous les jours. Mais niveau classe Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il fallait bien reconnaître que Petit pois n'avait jamais rien laissé entrevoir de tel. Néanmoins, ce soir, il s'était vêtu tout simplement d'un costume noir, pantalon en cuir léger qui le collait comme une seconde peau et veste moins fine en peau de daim idéalement lissée, ainsi que d'une chemise de soie bleu nuit.  
Sobre, mais efficace pensa le blondinet.  
Il déglutit tandis que son regard suivait le revers de la chemise, ouverte jusqu'au quatrième bouton, et dont le bâillement dévoilait plus ou moins le torse selon les gestes du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait gardé les trois sabres qui pendaient à son oreille gauche et sa main s'était ornée d'un anneau doré à l'index. Enfin, les détails qui tuaient: des lunettes teintes d'un orange tirant sur le jaune et une chaîne de bronze qui lui enserrait le cou et dont quelques maillons pendaient, comme une invite à venir l'attacher pour mieux le soumettre. Le cuistot avait le souffle court. Il ne broncha pas quand Zorro passa devant lui sans lui adresser un regard, suivi par sa troupe de groupies. Mais alors que l'escrimeur l'avait dépassé et que le serveur sortait de son champ de vision, ses pupilles glissèrent vers lui et un coin de sa bouche se souleva en un sourire carnassier. Le cur de Sandy marqua un battement.  
«Pas mal, hein? C'est moi qui l'ai conseillé. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un grand séducteur comme toi en dit?» fit Pipo en se tournant vers son ami.  
L'emplacement à sa droite était remarquable de par l'absence d'individu. Là-bas, les portes de l'arrière-salle se refermèrent.  
Très bien. Alors soit Zorro est complètement ridicule et il est allé rire un bon coup loin de la clientèle, soit il l'a mauvaise parce que notre sabreur est en passe de devenir le Don Juan de notre bateau et que par conséquent il est, lui, en train de perdre son pari.  
Le pirate au grand nez contempla songeusement sa création et l'essaim de midinettes qui l'entourait.  
Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer sans trop m'avancer qu'il s'agit de la deuxième explication. se dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
Et encore une fois, l'adepte de la salopette se trompait.

Alors qu'il poussait les battants, Sandy s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas distribué la moitié des commandes. Le patron allait lui tomber dessus dans un instant. Et bizarrement, il s'en moquait. Ce qui lui importait réellement en ce moment était de savoir que Géant vert était très proche de remporter le pari. Jamais, à un seul instant, il n'avait imaginé, n'avait vraiment envisagé la possibilité de perdre. Il s'aperçut, à son grand soulagement, qu'ils avaient oublié de fixer un gage dans leur précipitation. Puis se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si soulagé que ça, en fait. Il s'appuya dos au mur. Quelque chose le turlupinait, quelque chose chatouillait chez lui un point sensible. Voir Zorro entouré de toutes ces filles, oui, voilà de quoi exciter sa jalousie! Pourquoi Tête de petit pois pouvait-il profiter de ces jeunes et fraîches demoiselles alors que lui était confiné ici? Comment se faisait-il qu'il paraisse soudainement aussi intéressé par la gent féminine alors qu'auparavant il l'ignorait et qu'elle le lui rendait bien? Et pourquoi cette brunette le collait-elle d'aussi près? De quel droit? Il se sentit brusquement en manque de nicotine. Et cette autre fille, la grande perche avec une grosse bouche trop peinte, elle lui avait frôlé la joue de la main, non? Elle avait dangereusement approché ses lèvres des siennes. Qui l'avait autorisé? Et pourquoi cet abruti se laissait-il faire? Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elles n'attendaient qu'un claquement de doigts pour se donner à lui!  
Pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai poussé à cela. Un baiser et il gagne contre moi. Un baiser, juste un baiser Ce n'est pas la mer à boire! Ça ne veut rien dire, ça. Tiens, hier, je l'ai embrassé et résultat: niet! Ce matin, j'ai remis ça et que dalle! Rien a changé entre nous! J'ai simplement trouvé une nouvelle manière de le taquiner, c'est tout. Je ne suis rien pour lui et lui n'est rien pour Strictement rien pour  
«Hé! P'tit merdeux! Arrête de bailler aux corneilles! Pourquoi tu crois que je te paie? Pour exterminer les mouches en les gobant? Remets-toi immédiatement au travail! Et , ça veut dire tout de suite, p'tite blonde!»  
Les pupilles du serveur se rétrécirent. Ses mains tremblèrent, menaçant de renverser le plateau et ses verres. Pas possible, il allait l'exploser! Cependant, quelque part dans son cerveau retentit la voix de Nami et sa terrible promesse. Il réprima un frisson, de peur cette fois-ci, et passa devant le tenancier tout fier d'avoir sû mater ce jeune délinquant — un voyou, comme tous les autres, comme tous les jeunes!  
Sandy entra dans la salle et acheva de servir les consommations qui traînaient encore sur son plateau. Puis il prit les nouvelles commandes, passant comme le lui avait demandé le patron derrière les sièges mlleux. Il n'irait pas tout de suite prendre celles de son rival et du harem privé de celui-ci. Et d'une, parce qu'ils étaient arrivés après d'autres clients qui n'avaient pas encore été servis, et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir son adversaire triompher ouvertement devant lui et prouver sa supériorité en tripotant ces petites traînées qu'il avait ramassées en chemin. Bien que lui-même ne dirait pas non à une petite scéance de chatouilles avec ces jolies demoiselles, si l'occasion lui était donnée. Mais bon, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pourrait éviter de passer souvent derrière Petit pois. En effet, ce dernier avait choisi comme emplacement un renfoncement au centre du côté gauche de la salle. Ce qui signifiait concrètement que pour déambuler en toute discrétion, il devrait circuler dans son dos sept fois sur dix. En d'autres mots, Géant vert aurait voulu le narguer qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris autrement. Mais bon! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Prenant son courage à deux mains et son plateau d'une seule, Sandy se dirigea vers son opposant. Il allait serrer les dents et supporter sans broncher les vannes que l'escrimeur allait lui balancer. Fort et digne face à l'adversité. Fort et digne, se répéta-t-il comme il passait juste derrière lui.

Zorro commençait très légèrement, vraiment extrèmement légèrement, mais commençait quand même, à en avoir marre. La barbe. Les boules. Et tout le reste avec. Son pantalon lui collait aux jambes et sa veste l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Et le monde était ridicule vu en orange. Cependant, cela n'était rien comparé au plus horrible, au plus atroce. Ces filles. Toutes ces filles. Elles étaient comme engluées à lui. Elles posaient leurs mains moites sur lui, guettaient chaque instant de faiblesse ou de déconcentration pour caresser son torse ou entrelacer leurs doigts aux siens. Et puis elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Sans interruption. Même pas pour respirer. Si seulement elles pouvaient mourir asphyxiées Enfin Un bon point dans ce mauvais plan, la tête qu'avait faite le cuistot lorsqu'il l'avait vu! Impayable! Zorro se doutait bien que ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi différent, mais à ce niveau-là! Quand même, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas exactement la colère qu'il s'attendait à provoquer qu'il avait lu sur son visage. Pourtant, il s'était bien agi d'une expression avide, comme de la jalousie, et d'une émotion brûlante qui avait rendu les pupilles bleues fiévreuses.  
Bref, tant pis! abandonna-t-il en laissant pendre ses bras de l'autre côté du dossier et en étouffant un baillement. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur ma prochaine action. Puisque je suis apparemment en bonne voie pour gagner le pari, je vais me contenter de l'empêcher de combler la marge entre lui et moi. Le meilleur moyen reste encore de le déconcentrer. Mais comment?  
C'est alors qu'il vit le cuistot s'approcher de lui.  
Enfin, il arrive pour prendre notre commande! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Quel tire-au-flanc quand même  
Puis un doute s'insinua dans son esprit.  
Non, ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il vient, il ne regarde pas de notre côté. Dans ce cas, pourquoi passer par là? À cause de la disposition des canapés? On dirait  
Un large sourire sadique retroussa ses babines comme une idée se fit jour en son esprit.  
Sandy passa derrière son légume préféré quand tout à coup il sursauta. Mais, faisant semblant de rien, il continua sa route en rigolant intérieurement. Ainsi, parmi toutes les jeunes sylphes qui entouraient son adversaire, il y en avait une qui le trouvait à son goût? Toujours une de moins à coller Petit pois, donc. Il servit la table quatorze, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et repartit, bien décidé à voir quelle fleur prête à être cueillie lui avait ainsi fait des avances. Il espérait simplement qu'elle oserait de nouveau ce geste afin qu'il puisse la repérer. Et quand il repassa derrière le canapé de la table onze, il ne fut pas déçu dans ses attentes: la personne qui lui avait frôlé les fesses à son passage précédent recommença. Le hic, c'est que cette personne était Zorro.

Sandy trébucha et manqua de renverser son plateau. Putain, mais à quoi il jouait, l'enflure? Et à quoi pensait-il pour oser ce geste en public, entouré par une foule de midinettes aux aguets? Le cuistot, rouge de honte et de rage, regagna les cuisines pour en ressortir aussitôt. Il alla servir la table huit, puis s'approcha de la onze.  
«Bonsoir! Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, avez-vous choisi?»  
Bien qu'il s'efforça d'être le plus professionel possible, il ne put empêcher sa voix et ses mains de trembler lorsqu'il prit la commande. La colère grondait en lui, il n'avait qu'une envie: se jetter sur l'escrimeur et l'envoyer en orbite par une suite de coups de pieds bien placés. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il entendit les filles se moquer de sa confusion et Zorro leur dire: «Allons, mesdemoiselles, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, à ce pauvre garçon. Votre beauté troublerait le cur et l'esprit des plus endurcis.»  
Elles gloussèrent à ce compliment si bien tourné et le blondinet s'en alla à grands pas, maudissant le green boy et ce stupide pari qui était à l'origine de tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que cela se passerait ainsi? Au départ, il s'agissait d'une victoire facile!  
«Commande pour la seize prête! Allez, file avant que le patron ne t'accuse de tirer au flanc! lui conseilla le cuisinier.  
— Ok, merci, j'y vais.  
— De rien, mon gars, répondit le coq avec un clin d'il. Et prends cette nuit pour ce qu'elle est: quelques heures pénibles, mais avec à la clef une jolie petite somme et la liberté de casser la gueule aux enquiquineurs une fois la paie donnée.  
— Hum Pas bête, c'est un plan auquel réfléchir  
— De quoi te remonter le moral?  
— En grande partie, oui.  
— Super! Ma B.A. de la journée! J'dormirai mieux la nuit prochaine. Vas-y maintenant, ou  
— Ouaip, je sais.» le coupa Sandy en lui rendant son clin d'il.  
Il rentra dans la salle le cur un peu plus léger, mais déchanta rapidement quand il se rappela que la table seize se situait au-delà de la onze. Et donc, qu'il lui faudrait repasser derrière le fauteuil périlleux. Ce qu'il fit avec appréhension et en rasant les murs. Malheureusement, la largeur du passage n'était pas si large que ça, et il sentit bientôt une main le caresser avec un mouvement plus appuyé que les précédents. Néanmoins, il réussit à rester stoïque, avec plus de mal au deuxième passage. Parce que, merde, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'escrimeur avait le chic pour tâter tout en douceur et en force, pile au bon endroit, caressant d'une main assurée les courbes du fessier crispé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint à la table maudite, les commandes sur son plateau. Nerveux, il resta planté devant les clients, ou plus exactement le client et ses groupies, n'osant pas faire le tour pour servir de derrière le canapé comme le patron lui avait recommandé. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance dudit patron. Tout à coup, Sandy se sentit saisi par le col et rejeté en arrière. Il garda tant bien que mal l'équilibre et réussit l'exploit de ne rien renverser. Aussitôt une poigne lui attrapa la cravate et l'attira une tête plus bas, tout près d'un visage rouge aux veines éclatées.  
«Dis-moi, pisseux, murmura l'espèce de pittbull humain, je ne t'avais pas ordonné de passer _derrière_ les canapés? Continue à te foutre de moi et tu ne feras pas la nuit dans mon établissement. Quant à ta paie La petite rousse m'avait bien dit que tu bossais ici à cause d'un besoin urgent de fric, non? Alors je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je termine ma phrase.»  
Il relâcha le serveur qui reprit sa respiration.  
«Je t'ai à l'il, blondinette. Alors pas un pas de travers, pigé?»  
Il s'éloigna après un dernier regard. Sandy lissa sa veste du plat de la main et remit sa cravate en place. Il resta le plus longtemps possible dos à Zorro afin que ses joues rendues écarlates par la honte reprennent une couleur correcte. Dire que l'escrimeur avait vu ça! Il n'y avait plus moyen, là. Qu'il gagne ou perde le pari, il se ferait chambrer de retour sur le navire. Néanmoins, ce qui faisait le plus mal était encore d'imaginer la mine dégoûtée que Petit pois ne devait pas manquer d'arborer. Il pivota et se glissa derrière le canapé principal, le plus proche de la table, le plus dangereux. Les verres furent déposés un par un et le tremblement des mains qui les servaient ne fut pas détecté par les midinettes occupées à glousser tandis que l'objet de leurs minauderies se trouvait occupé, lui, à peloter sans complexe le serveur. Ce dernier n'osait pas réagir — pas réagir de façon volontaire, s'entend. Parce que son corps n'avait pas attendu une invitation pour manifester ses réactions!

- Oui, c'est vache, mais c'est ici que je situe la ch'tite coupe  
Gomen! ; -

Une des jeunes femmes remarqua alors la mine et l'état du cuistot.  
«Zorro! Ce pervers est en train de nous mater! Mais c'est dégueulasse!»  
Refroidi d'un seul coup d'un seul, Sandy se redressa et ramena ses mains dans ses poches.  
«Aaaaah! Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se tripoter! Zorro-chéri, tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça, quand même!»  
Le blondinet blêmit et, se baissant pour ramasser le plateau qu'il avait laissé tomber, il marmonna quelques vagues excuses et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Les frêles demoiselles entreprirent de piailler toutes ensemble leur indignation. Zorro, lui, regarda d'un air intrigué et songeur Sandy courir vers les cuisines.

Et c'est ici que se situe la fin de cette deuxième partie!  
Dès que ma vie est de nouveau facile, calme avec du ciel bleu, promis, je m'attache sur la suite et fin, cette fois, j'espère!

En attendant ce jour heureux pour moi, je vous remercie toutes de m'avoir suivie, et d'avoir continué à reviewer alors que la date de post de la fic est ancienne de bien dix mois (comme ça, de tête). C'est un re-merci à celles à qui j'ai déjà répondu, et un premier à celles à qui je n'ai pas envoyé de mail privé, qu'elles veuillent bien m'en excuser.  
J'ai arrêté la fanfiction en général pour cause de démotivation aggravée, mais celle-ci est en train de revenir. Et sans doute, recevoir vos reviews lors de cette période m'a aidée à ne pas complètement lâcher l'affaire.

Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous dans longtemps, mais moins que ce que vous avez attendu là, du moins je l'espère sincèrement, pour vous comme pour moi.

Domo arigato,  
Nessae


	3. Où il est question de suites

Bonjour bonjour !

Eh oui, c'est moi, l'auteur conspué de s'être arrêtée en plein milieu d'une fanfic qui vous plaisait ! ;-)

En fait, je viens annoncer une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, puis une très bonne nouvelle pour moi.

• La première bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une personne a décidé de se lancer dans cette quête périlleuse – et je suis admirative et reconnaissante à son égard – de reprendre un texte écrit par une autre : **Omya-chan** a publié mes deux premiers chapitres (transformés en quatre, car ils étaient trop grands) et **compte poursuivre l'histoire** et répondre aux questions laissées en suspens. Alors Sanji parviendra-t-il à conclure avec Zoro ? Quelle est cette terrible menace édictée par Nami ? Vous le saurez en vous rendant sur son profil ! ^^

Go go go ! *\^^/*

Gambatte Omya-chan ! J'ai hâte de découvrir le dénouement que tu donneras à ces histoires (et, accessoirement, à ta fanfic _La Cerise sur le Zoro _!). J'ai confiance (et je te dirais bien « Fais-moi vibrer » si ce n'était pas aussi tendancieux… ^^ )

• L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que **mon premier roman est sur le point de sortir **! (Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire : c'est juste que j'ai embrayé sur mes propres persos.) Alors si vous aimez la baston, les beaux mecs (avec ce qu'il faut pour allusionner yaoi… que voulez-vous, on ne peut échapper à son passé ! ;-p ) et les engueulades à jeux de mots – bref, les ingrédients de la fanfic _Le Pari _! –, il est fort probable que _L'Aube de la Guerrière_ vous plaise. =^.^=

Le livre est actuellement en prévente, c'est-à-dire disponible uniquement sur le site de l'éditeur, avec frais de port et un marque-page offerts (et la dédicace qui va bien). Pour plus d'infos, rdv sur mon profil ! ;-)

C'est loin d'être mon premier écrit (j'ai fait pas mal de nouvelles), mais c'est mon tout premier gros projet… Vous pouvez aussi le trouver sur Facebook, d'ailleurs !

Et à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, qui m'ont envoyé un message : merci. De tout cœur, merci de votre intérêt, de votre enthousiasme, d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un mot. C'est vraiment super sympa !


End file.
